Big Boy
by my.exquisite.undoing
Summary: Zack's ravenous eating habits get the better of him when he imagines himself heavy, meanwhile, Maddie is set up on a blind date with London's stepbrother.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own TSL or any of the characters from the show.

**Author's Note:** Well, here I am for my third _Suite Life _episode, this one entitled _Big Boy_. The plot is actually pretty simple. Basically, Carey and Cody are going to start noticing that Zack is beginning to eat a lot of junk, and that's when he realizes what he could be like if he continues these awful eating habits. I really hope everyone enjoys this one. It is a little different from the other stories I have created on this site, but hopefully it will still work. Well, be sure to read & review, and most of all, enjoy!

**Big Boy**

Prologue

Carey set the last plate of food down on the kitchen table, and took her seat.

Zack immediately started helping himself to the huge bowl of mashed potatoes, while Cody fixed himself a nice plate of broccoli and a piece of steak.

"Mom, there's nothing to drink!" Zack complained, looking down at his lonely mountain of mashed potatoes.

Carey pushed the bottle of cranberry juice over to her son. "Here's an idea, Zack, try some cranberry juice."

Zack looked at her as if she were stupid. "Again I say, mom, there's nothing to drink!"

Cody rolled his eyes, and started to pour his own glass of juice. "Cranberry juice is good for your urinary track," He informed his brother.

Zack stared at his brother with a look of disbelief. "I'm glad we're having this conversation!" He forced a sarcastic smile, and then dug his fork into the heap of mashed potatoes.

Cody just shrugged.

"You know, your brother's right, and not only that, he knows how to eat healthy. I've noticed lately that you've been gorging on all that junk food." Carey looked back over at Zack's place at the table, which was now empty.

He had wandered over to the refrigerator, and was digging through it. Zack reappeared from inside of it, and said, "What are you talking about, mom?" Then, opened the can of pop, he was holding and took a long swig.

"Exhibit A," Carey pointed to her son, as he sat back down at the table. "What kids drink pop for dinner?" She asked, more of a question for Cody than Zack.

"What boobs!" Cody replied, happily.

Zack shot his brother one of those I-can't-believe-you're-on-her-side looks. "What do you know, Cody? Other than, 'cranberry juice is good for your urinary track'!" He said, mimicking the way his twin had said it.

"Just leave your brother alone, Zack. Not only does he know how to eat healthy, unlike _you_, he also cares deeply about proper bodily functions," Carey explained.

"Uh yeah, and there's _nothing_ wrong with that!" Cody reminded Zack, who just slapped his hand to his forehead, embarrassed of his dork of a brother.

Carey shoved the bowl of broccoli across the table to Zack. "Here, have some broccoli," She offered.

Cody sat upright in his seat, and grinned. "Broccoli is good for your bowels!" He added.

Zack smirked. "Again, I'm glad we're having this conversation!"

Chapter One

Bad Eating Habits

Zack was practically passed out on the couch, in front of the TV, empty snack containers, and bags of chips strewn across him and the couch. His eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, and the weight of all that food he had just stuffed himself with was pinning him down to the couch. Zack knew that if he tried to move, his full stomach would ache even more.

He weakly reached over and grabbed the chip bag. Bringing it up to his face, he emptied the remaining contents into his mouth.

Just then, the door to the suite opened, and in strolled Cody, his usual smile plastered to his face, until he saw the mess in the living room and scowled. "Zack, what do you think you're doing?"

"Binging on junk food," Zack mumbled, as if the answer were obvious, which it was, considering the mess he had left of the couch.

Cody looked shocked. "Why, Zack? There has to be something you can do to stop these horrid eating habits. It's an awful waste of energy and free time!" He shouted, bringing out a giant garbage bag, and hurrying over to Zack's mess.

Zack sat up with a groan, as his stomach ache settled in. "Well, excuse me you cranberry juice and broccoli lover, math whiz, sweater vest-wearing, doofus!" He said, taking a long breath after saying of all that.

Cody frowned. "Well I'm not the one cleaning up the mess you made!" He glanced down, and realized that he had started tossing the empty junk food container and chip bags into the trash bag he was holding. He dropped it, and looked over at Zack. "Here you do it! It's _your_ mess to clean up!" And with that, he headed back into the kitchen, and dumped the contents of his backpack onto the table.

Zack looked over at his brother sympathetically. "Cody, what's wrong? You always do homework when you're upset."

Cody opened his notebook and sighed. "Well, I could ask you the same question. You overeat when _you're_ upset, even though you don't realize you're doing it," He explained.

"Really?" Zack questioned, quizzically. "I don't feel upset."

"You may not _feel_ upset, but obviously something is bothering you, and that's why you've been doing this for the last few days. Now tell me, what's on your mind?" Cody asked, calmly folding and resting his hands on the table in front of him.

Zack looked at his brother oddly. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand how his crazy mind worked. "You sound like my psychiatrist," He told Cody.

Cody grinned, and sat up straighter in the chair. "You see one, _too_?"

Zack shook his head, sarcastically.

Cody frowned and shrunk back into his chair. "N - Not the point," He muttered.

"Well then what is the point, Cody? 'Cause, you lost me here!" Zack said from the couch.

It wasn't too often that Zack felt he had to look after his brother, but then again, Cody always seemed to be lost, and not getting anywhere without Zack's help. Even though Cody was the smart and sensitive twin, Zack was still the older and in his eyes, _cooler_. Zack found nothing _cool_ about being nice all the time and wearing those goofy sweater vests that Cody always wore.

"Look, man – it's not too often that I would say something like this, but here it goes -." Zack jumped up from his seat on the couch, and pointed at his brother. "Get some help!"

Cody looked over at Zack. "I'm not the one that has to fill up on sweets and junk food just to relieve stress!"

"You think I'm relieving stress?" Zack screamed. "Let me tell you this, little brother – eating does not relieve stress at all! If anything, it adds even more!"

"Then why do you do it?" Cody shot back.

Zack didn't answer that one.

"Zack, for crying out loud, look at you!" Cody stood up, too.

"No one's crying out loud!" Zack huffed.

"Yes, you are!" Cody fired back.

Zack threw himself back down on the couch, and crossed him arms over his chest.

Cody was already starting to calm down a bit. "Look, Zack, my point is – as your brother, I only want you to start eating a little healthier, okay? I'm not asking for you to change those habits all at once, but can't you at least cut back on the snacks?"

Zack brought a cookie he had picked up from the couch, up to his mouth, and stopped as he heard those words. "Okay, starting with this cookie!" He angrily shoved it into the garbage bag at his feet, and dusted his hands off, as if he had just finished dirty work.

Cody smiled over at his brother. "There we go. That's all I'm asking!" He looked back down at his homework, and prepared to start it.

Zack was still seated on the couch, next to a plastic tray of mini doughnuts. He silently eased his hand over to the sweets, and poked his index finger through the hole in one of the doughnuts, and quietly brought it up to his face. He just couldn't resist junk foods. But, of course since his brother was so harsh about things like that, he had to be certain that Cody didn't see him eating more junk.

Even though he didn't look up from his homework, Cody still shook his head. "I saw that."

Zack let out a long wail of defeat, and let the doughnut fall from his hands. "Come on, man. I didn't think you were _serious_! I just can't give up junk food! I mean – it's _everywhere_!" He looked to his left on the couch, and grabbed the doughnut tray. Within half a second, Zack had stuffed most of the doughnuts into his mouth.

Cody just glared at him, disgusted. "Your loss!" He warned.

* * *

Down in the lobby, Carey was standing before Moseby at the front desk. "Listen, if you're still booking that Healthy Eating convention here at the Tipton, make sure to let me know – Zack hasn't really been eating anything but junk lately," Carey explained.

"Don't worry, Carey, I will. But I must inform you, the people of the convention are highly respected nutritionists, and if Zack is going to get advice from them, he must be serious about it. They are not paying me to waste their time, understand?" Mr. Moseby clarified.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll let him know that," Carey agreed.

"Splendid." Moseby smiled.

Over at the candy counter, Maddie Fitzpatrick was waiting patiently for her shift to end, which she was only an hour into. It bored her so much on slow days like today, when hardly any customers showed up, and she had to just stand there professionally, just praying that either something would catch on fire and they would have to evacuate the building, or she would start getting a crowd of people at her little counter, so she would be busy for the rest of the shift.

Cody Martin flew across the lobby to the candy counter, where he smiled at Maddie, and said, "Two candy bars, please."

Maddie looked at him suspiciously. "Cody, I thought you were trying to get your brother to cut down on all the junk," She assumed.

Cody nodded. "I am. These are just for therapy purposes."

The candy counter girl just shook her head and rung him up. She didn't even want to know what the little blonde twin had in mind.

Maddie heard a little "ding," just before the elevator doors opened, and out stepped the rich and spoiled hotel heiress, London Tipton. She sauntered over to the candy counter, obviously ready to either fill Maddie in on the latest gossip, or to announce something amazing.

"She probably just wants to announce something amazing," Maddie said to Cody, as she handed him the candy, and received her money from the boy.

London clapped her hands in excitement when she finally reached the counter, and rudely pushed Cody out of the way. "Maddie, I've just come to announce something amazing!"

Maddie rolled her eyes, but then forced a smile. "What's that, London?"

London smiled, and placed her hands on the edge of the counter. "Okay, first of all, my daddy just told me that my extremely _smart_ step-brother Jackson is flying in from LA."

Maddie was speechless. "Wow?" She said, quizzically. She didn't want to be mean by telling London that her exciting news did nothing whatsoever for her. London had announced it almost as if Maddie were supposed to be jumping with joy over the situation.

London rolled her eyes. "You didn't get it. I set you up on a blind date with him! Yay - us!" She clapped. Obviously she couldn't ever use that special saying of hers without including herself in it.

Maddie smiled. Now she understood. "Oh London, that's fabulous! Is he sweet? Is he cute? Does he smell nice?" She grabbed London by the shoulders. "Woman, I need _details_!"

London shrugged Maddie off of her, and sighed. "When your shift ends, we'll talk." She shot her friend a quick smile, and then started off.

"Oh, this is great! I'll finally get a chance to meet an amazing guy that has brains!" Maddie gushed, jumping up and down.

Cody jumped up and down with her. "Yay, you!"

Maddie stopped jumping and frowned at him. "Don't ever do that again," She warned.

Cody nodded, in understanding. "Hey, I never knew London had a brother," He brought to Maddie's attention.

She sighed. "He's probably belongs to one of Mr. Tipton's ex-wives. You know that whole story."

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

Just then, Carey stepped over to the candy counter. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"Omigosh!" Maddie oozed. "London set me up on a blind date with her brother!"

Carey looked confused. "London has a brother?"

"Step-brother," Cody and Maddie said together. They looked at each other, surprised that had happened.

Carey grinned. "Oh, Maddie that's great!"

Maddie returned the smile, "I know." She beamed.

Carey let out a soft chuckle.

"So, Carey, what time do you want me sit tonight?" Maddie asked.

"Well, my first show starts at seven, and I should probably be down there half an hour early to rehearse, so let's just say, six-thirty?" Carey suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Maddie said.

Cody looked up at Carey. "Mom, what are we having for dinner?" He asked. Cody was already starting to plan out his little "therapy" sessions for Zack.

"I don't know just yet, I guess whatever's in the fridge," Carey answered.

Maddie smiled. "If you want, I can bring a healthy meal that my granny made. She's just the best cook, and she wants to make sure that my family eats right," Maddie offered.

"That would be great, Maddie. Thanks. We've been having a little trouble with Zack's eating habits, and if anyone could introduce him to healthy foods, then it would probably be you." Carey smiled.

Maddie returned the grin. "I understand. My little brother Liam never wanted to eat right, either. I only hope that Zack will like the food."

Carey frowned. "Well, I must warn you now – he's _very_ picky."

"Don't worry Carey - I think I can handle him." Maddie giggled.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later tonight, Maddie." Carey and Cody waved goodbye, as they headed for the elevators.

Maddie smiled, and pulled out her shiny silver cell phone. She quickly punched in a few numbers, and then rested it up against her ear. "London? I need you to tell me _everything_ you know about that step-brother of yours."

* * *

Zack was sprawled out in the chair, a tub of chocolate chip ice cream in his lap, when Cody and Carey entered the suite a few minutes later.

"Mom – I think Zack's unconscious," Cody said.

Carey wandered across the room, and put her head on Zack's head. "Zack, sweetie – wake up!" She called softly.

Zack groaned, and rolled over on his side, sending the ice cream tub onto the floor.

With a sigh, Carey bent down and picked up the container. "Cody, your brother's out of it. And he's making a mess of our living room."

Cody grabbed a wet rag, and went over to where the ice cream had spilled onto the floor, and began to mop it up. "Tell me about it, mom. Zack's completely lost it! He's overeating because of stress, and just won't listen to me!"

"Well what did you tell him?" Carey asked from the kitchen.

When the spot was completely cleaned up, Cody stood, and carried the rag back to the kitchen. "Well, I've only been trying to help him with this. He just won't admit that he's cleaning out our fridge because he's stressing," He answered.

"But maybe he doesn't realize that he's stressing. So that's your job to give him a wake up call," Carey explained.

Cody grinned. "I think you're right, mom."

Carey smiled. "I always am."

"So this means that whenever Zack wakes up he can begin his first therapy session with Dr. Martin!" Cody said.

Carey frowned. "Oh, no, Cody – I'm not in the position to do that!"

Cody looked shocked. "Mom! I was talking about _me_!"

She smiled. "Well, okay, just be careful whatever you do to him," Carey warned.

"Now, mom, I'm not making any promises!" Cody said. "Dr. Martin must do what he has to do, got it?"

Carey grinned. "I got it."

* * *

Maddie's shift at the candy counter was almost over, and she was starting to get impatient. London had invited her for an early dinner at the hotel restaurant, where they planned on discussing Maddie's blind date. She just couldn't wait to find out more about London's step-brother, and it was getting extremely hard for her to wait.

As soon as her shift ended, Maddie fled from the lobby, and hurried to the station out front of the restaurant where Patrick worked his shift.

"Patrick is London here, yet?" She asked in huff. Maddie was out of breath already from hurrying to the restaurant.

"Miss Tipton is outside. Let me show you the way," He offered.

Maddie forced a grin. "No thanks – I think I can take it from here." Then, she disappeared out onto the veranda, where she soon found London seated at a table for two.

"S – Sorry I'm late, London," Maddie apologized as she approached the table, and sat down.

London waved her hand, letting it go. "Oh, don't worry about it." She took a small sip of her iced tea in front of her, and then smiled. "Are you going to order anything?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, thanks. I still have to sit for Zack and Cody tonight, and I'm bringing dinner."

London nodded in understanding. Just then, her cell phone vibrated, and she quickly dug through her coach bag for it. She checked the caller ID on it and turned to Maddie. "Excuse me, Maddie, I have to take this – it's daddy." London got up from her seat, and wandered inside with her phone.

Maddie sat there waiting for her to return, excited to hear more about London's step-brother, Jackson.

* * *

Back in the Martin suite, Zack had finally woken up from his endless nap, and Cody was now trying to begin his first therapy session.

Cody sat on the couch, across from his brother with a small notebook in his lap. "So, Zack, to make this official, I have to question you the way a real psychiatrist would, understand?" He asked.

Zack rolled his eyes, but nodded "yes." His lame-o brother could really get caught up in ridiculous things like that, but he didn't have enough energy left to argue back this time.

"Okay, now I must ask if you've got anything on your mind today. You know, is anything really bothering you? Something you can't stop thinking about, 'cause it's too hard to get rid of?" Cody questioned.

"Yeah, my psychotic brother," Zack mumbled under his breath.

Cody didn't seem to hear him. He went on with his questions. "Now, I also must know – when you're sitting there, you know, shoving food down your throat – do you ever feel a sense of satisfaction?"

Zack sighed, and sat up straighter in his chair. "No – that's why I'm here, Doc. So, work your magic and cure me."

Dr. Martin looked over the notes he had taken, and then back at his brother. "I can't do that without your help. You have to be willing to cooperate, starting at dinner. Tonight, Maddie is bringing us a deliciously healthy dinner that her grandmother cooked up for us, and you will, I repeat, _will_ eat it – _all_ of it." Cody narrowed his eyes at his patient/brother.

Zack leaned into his seat, backing away from his brother. "Okay, okay, I'll eat it."

Cody jotted something down in his notebook, and then looked up and smiled. His therapy with Zack had just begun, and so far, he had worked with him the first step of the way.

* * *

London reentered the outdoor café, with a huge smile on her face, and took her seat across from Maddie.

After tucking her cell phone away in her bag, she looked up at Maddie. "Great news! Daddy just called to tell me that Jackson's plane landed safely half an hour ago!" She clapped her hands together. "And he's coming to the Tipton on Sunday! Isn't that great?"

Maddie grinned. "The greatest!"

For the next minute or so, the two of them just squealed in excitement for one another, before London stopped and leaned in closer to Maddie. She had a very serious expression on her face. "Just don't tell Moseby that I hooked you two up, okay? He doesn't believe that you should be dating a Tipton. You know, because I'm not what you call _smart_. But it shouldn't matter because Jackson is much more smarter." London explained.

Maddie cringed at London's bad grammar. "You mean, he's _smarter_," She corrected her.

"Exactly." London smiled. "You two would make the _perfect_ couple!"

Maddie grinned. "So, tell me, London, what's your step-brother into? You know, does he have any favorite subjects, or hobbies of some sort?"

London thought about that one for a moment, and took another drink of her iced tea. "Well, he's really into astronomy," She answered. "You know, he reads all those magazine horoscopes."

Maddie groaned. Half of the time, London didn't even know what she was talking about, and Maddie had a hard time finding out. "London, that's astrology."

London looked confused. "Then what's astronomy?"

Maddie forced a grin. "You got me!" She actually didn't feel like explaining anything in great detail to London right now. Maddie could only hope that London hadn't exaggerated what she had said, and that her step-brother really was smart.

"Oh, you guys are gonna get along _great_!" London smiled.

**Note: **I hope you guyz enjoyed this chapter! But I must warn you – I'm not that great at comedy and couldn't really think up anything overly hilarious, sorry! I'm gonna be busy working on the next chapter of this episode, and finish up my other one, _Holy, Moley_. Be sure to read that one if you haven't already. I've been working really hard on it, and always look forward to great reviews from my readers! Be sure to let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters and keep on reading!

**Up next:**

**Chapter 2**

**Therapy Sessions**


End file.
